The Good Fight
by AnglLvr266
Summary: Set at the last episode- Angel and Spike are fighting in the alley when someone unexpectedly shows up and something unexpectedly happens. The two are changed for good, but are they? New mysteries unfold as the crew tries to continue the good fight.
1. When It Happens

"Let's go to work!" Angel said as he and the crew lunged forward. The thousands of demons rushed at them like a speeding fleet of racecars. Angel swung his sword at the first one, a big blue thing with large and grotesque eyes. He heard Spike yell in rage and in happiness at the sight of so much prey. Illyria was closest to him and he watched as she punched through the hide of a red scaled demon and pulled out a long sting of bones. It's spine. She had vowed to make them into trophies. Gunn fought as hard as he could, but passed out from the loss of blood. The Fang Gang made a circle around him to make sure that not one demon got close to their injured friend.

"Angel! The Dragon!" Spike yelled as the big lizard swooped toward them.

Angel whipped up his sword and slashed the dragon across the throat. It roared in pain as it fell to the ground taking out at least a hundred of the advancing demons. Angel smiled. He could still feel Hamilton's blood course through his veins. Angel smiled again as he lunged at another demon.

"You pathetic creatures dare to call yourself demons! You bring disgrace and humiliation to our…your own kind." Angel heard Illyria yell as she tore out another spine.

"Angel we have to do something else. This isn't working. We need back up. We need-"

"Help." A female voice said from behind them. They two souled vampires turned around to see the source of the voice. "Hey guys." Buffy said.

"How ya doing Dead Boy?" Xander said pushing forward. "Whoa! That's a lot of demons! How are we going to kill them all?"

"Magic." Willow said and advanced forward. Her eyes turned completely black as she held out her hands. She started to chant and a man's voice joined in. Giles. Then behind the demons a portal appeared. It sucked in three-fourths of the demons. Angel and Spike jumped forward with Buffy to slay the rest. They were joined by a familiar brown haired girl with the same abilities as Buffy. Faith fought three bear looking demons. _She was in_ _great shape_, Spike thought.

"Spike lookout!" Buffy screamed. But she was too late. Spike spun around only to be met with a large metal lance. The medieval looking demon stabbed him continuously with the large spear. Spike could feel it tear through his flesh, but he was visited by a more distant pain. The pain the spear made was much more intense than what he normally would have felt. _Something's not right_, he thought.

"Angel!" Faith yelled. But she too, was not in time. The demon battered Angel with a large ax. Angel could feel the blows and they hurt unlike any other he had felt before. _Why is this pain so intense? Why does this hurt so much?_ Angel thought as he continued to be pummeled. He tried to fight back, but he didn't have the strength. The world started to spin, and soon he couldn't make out anything. All he could hear was a faint tump-de-thump-tump-de-thump, but he didn't know what it was.

"Are you sure?" Faith asked as she watched Angel and Spike lie on their beds. Their chests rose and fell with unneeded breaths. Faith walked in and placed a hand on Angel's chest. "It's impossible. He signed his humanity away didn't he?"

"That's what I was told. Gunn told me everything he could remember when he came to. Wesley's death, the torment they went threw that day, and the signing over of Angel's humanity. Apparently, something went wrong, or right in our case."

Faith stared at Angel. He had helped her in every way he could, and now he was dying. She could feel a weak heartbeat against the palm of her hand. She still couldn't believe he was alive. "Isn't there anything we can do?" Faith asked again. Suddenly Buffy and Faith realized their solution.

"HOSPITAL!" They said in unison. They hadn't given it a second thought. Both of them could only remember Angel and Spike as vampires, not as human beings.

"You get Gunn and Illyria. Have her take Gunn to the car and then join me back up here. We have to get them there as soon as possible." Buffy said as she went to Angel's bedside. She propped her unconscious ex against her shoulder and started to the car.

"Help someone help us!" Faith yelled. She looked over at Illyria who had transformed into Fred for the time being. She was helping Gunn walk across the hospital's lobby.

"Please! We need doctors!" Buffy screamed throughout the room.

Two doctors flew through the swinging doors. Their eyes bulged at the sight of the bloody men before them. "What happened to them?" One of the doctors asked. He looked at the girls as if they had something to do with their injuries.

"We were ambushed in an alley. Twenty guys just started to beat and stab them." Illyria said in Fred's little voice.

One of the doctors removed a sheet of gauze from Spike's stomach. He swore under his breath as he saw the size of the wound. Blood poured steadily from the wound as the bandage came off. Spike moaned in agony. "We need to get them into surgery fast or we're gonna lose them. They're already dying."

"Alright let's do it." Another doctor came to assist them as they rushed the three men off on gurneys.

A nurse approached the girls, "Excuse me. We'll need some information on the men that they just took in and also on you. You could all do with a little patching up yourselves."

"Umm…we're fine. Really." Illyria said still under Fred's disguise.

"We'll give you as much information as we can." Buffy told the nurse.

The three girls followed the nurse into a room. It had a large table in the center surrounded by many leather chairs. "Well, considering the extent of your husband's injuries-" the nurse started.

"They're not our husbands. Boyfriends is more like it." Faith blurted out.

"Oh. Well, we'll need to contact their immediate family."

"They have none." Buffy said softly as she dazed out into space. She felt terrible that something like this had happened to the two people she loved most.

"Excuse me?"

"Their families. They're dead. They were all killed…violently." She paused. "We're the closest they have to family."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea. Well, can you tell me their names?"

"The tall black man is Charles Gunn, the one with the dark brown hair is Angel, and the one with peroxide blonde hair is Spike."

"Spike? Ohhhkay. Can you tell me Angel and Spike's last names?"

Buffy and Faith stared at each other. What were they going to say when they found out they had no last names? "Angel O'Leary," Illyria said referring to Angel's Irish background, "And Spike Williams." She finished using Spike's real name as his last. "They're not from around here. Angel's from Ireland, and Spike's…British."

"Well thank you. This Charles Gunn, is he a resident here?"

"Yes, he works at Wolfram Hart. I'm one of his associates." Illyria told the nurse.

"Okay, I need to go and get some forms, but if you'll stay here or go get something to eat, I will be right back." The nurse got up and left the room quickly.


	2. Will You Remember Me?

Buffy and Faith wandered aimlessly down the halls of the hospital. Their thoughts were clouded and they could only think of the two people who meant the world to them, Spike and Angel. As Buffy walked off to get a cup of coffee, Faith went and sat in the waiting chairs of the emergency room. She ran her fingers through her hair as she sighed. Then, paramedics burst through the doors, shouting at doctors and nurses for help.

"We got a male, severe stabbing wound to the abdomen. BP and heart rate are low."

"Do we know his name?"

"We got a wallet off him. His name's Wesley Whyndam-Pryce. From England. Been living in California for about six years now."

Faith jumped up at the sound of Wesley's name and ran to the gurney as it started to pass. "Wesley! Oh my god, Wesley are you okay?"

"Ma'am you'll have to stand back. We need to get him into surgery right away."

Faith stepped back thoughtlessly and stared at her fallen watcher as he was wheeled into the operating room. A nurse grabbed her arm and steered her over to a chair where she sat down out of habit. "Will he be okay?" She asked the nurse.

"He should be, but he's in very critical condition. That wound of his is very bad. Whoever did this to him probably meant for him to die. Frankly, I don't see how he survived this long anyway."

"Wes is strong. He never stops fighting."

The nurse smiled, "Since you know this man, would you mind supplying us with some more information on him?"

"Yeah, sure. Let me just get the group I was with." Faith got up to go when all of a sudden Giles, Willow, and Xander burst through the doors. "Hey Giles. The nurse here needs some info on Wes, you think you could hook her up? I want to go find B, tell her the good news."

"F-Faith!" Giles called after her, "What good news?"

"Oh, right. Wesley...he's alive." Faith turned and ran down the hall where she saw Buffy beating up a soda machine, she was winning. "B! B, leave it alone. I have some good news."

Buffy turned and looked at her. Tears ran silently down her face, "What good news can come out of all of this?" She asked.

"Gunn said that Wesley died, right?"

"Yeah, he did. Why?"

"Well, he was wrong. He was just wheeled in."

"What? Oh my-are you serious!" Buffy said wiping the tears from her face.

"Yeah, Giles is giving the nurses his info." Faith walked over to Buffy and placed a hand on her arm, "B, there's no way that he could've survived that, something big is at work here."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." The pair turned to go tell Illyria what had just happened.

"Impossible. I was there at the time of his departure. I felt his life leave him in my arms." Illyria said in disbelief, yet a weird feeling had come over her. She tried to push it away, but she couldn't. What she didn't know was that the feeling was one of happiness and relief that Wesley was okay.

"Look, I'm going to see if Spike and Angel are out of surgery, you two stay here." Buffy said as she ran off to the reception desk.

-

Buffy returned minutes later with some good news, "They're out. They said we can go and visit them."

Buffy headed with Faith to where Angel and Spike were roomed together. Illyria went to check on Gunn. When Buffy first entered the room, she tried to keep herself from getting too emotional, but when she reached Angel's bedside, she couldn't help but burst into tears at the sight of his broken and defeated body. She laid her head on the bed next to his leg and sobbed as Faith looked on helplessly.

"I'm sorry Angel. I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner." She sobbed. Then she was startled when a hand brushed her hair.

"Hey." Angel whispered softly, "Don't cry."

"Angel? Angel, oh my god, you're okay!" Buffy leaned forward and gave him a gentle hug.

"Yeah...Buffy?"

Buffy continued to hug him as she asked, "Yeah?"

"No more healing quickly. It still hurts." Angel said wincing.

"Oh! Sorry!" Buffy quickly released him and grabbed his hand instead. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then she looked over at Spike who was still unconscious. "Will he be okay?"

"I don't know. As much as I hate the guy, I feel sorry for him. He was a lot worse than me." Angel squeezed Buffy's hand gently.

"Hey, Angel. How ya holding up?"

"Good Faith, thanks." Angel, shifted slightly in his bed, but let out a small yelp. "God, sometimes I can't stand being human. Like that one time when that demon attacked us-"

"What?" Buffy asked sternly.

"Nothing. Nevermind." Angel said quickly realizing his mistake.

"Angel, don't you nevermind me. Tell me what's going on."

Angel tried to think up a story quickly, but he knew Buffy wasn't gonna buy it. He would have to tell her the day she told him, I Will Remember You.


End file.
